Magic In The Hundred Acre Woods
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: For Christopher Robin he once thought that life in the Hundred Acre Woods was going to be just fine for him and his friends. But when his parents died in a car wreck he seriously thought that he wouldn't be able to move on from it. That was until a mysterious lamp came and what would happen next would change his life forever.
1. Chapter 1

Life In The Hundred Acre Woods

In a place known as the Hundred Acre Woods there lived a boy named Christopher Robin and he had many friends to be with.

From Rabbit Tigger Piglet Eeyore Kanga Roo Owl Gopher and of course Winnie The Pooh and they would go on many adventures together.

And they would always have fun when together and yeah the life during then was just fine for them.

Of course some would say this is weird but not Christopher Robin because he doesn't mind being around his friends at all because to him they make life just fine for him.

Oh and yes sometimes he would have to save them from the dreaded Heffalumps and Woozles.

So really in a way for him he enjoys life there and he would rather be there than anywhere else.

And yes once he thought life was going to be just fine for him but that was until fate changed his life.

Also what came next would change everything for him and his friends forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Where Are Christopher's Parents?

One day Christopher Woke up and knew his parents were going to make him go to school.

But when he got down the stairs, they weren't there at all and he was curious because he thought they were playing hide and seek but they weren't.

Just then he read a note and it said "Dear Christopher, we understand that you like your friends a whole lot and we also know school isn't going to work for you. So we've decided we're leaving you because really we don't know how you are able to be with your friends than with us or in school. And please don't take this the wrong way but we believe the time was right for us to move on from here. And we do love you and always will. Sincerely yours, Mom & Dad."

Once he was done reading that he then knew their relationship hasn't gotten better ever since Christopher left school because the school wouldn't accept him.

Then a knock came at the door and when he answered it the person at the door was a police officer and he then told him that his parents died in a car wreck and both didn't survive unfortunately.

And when he learned that he was truly sad because he wanted to make it work for him and his friends and for them but now they're gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Lost And Alone

When he friends heard the news they were there to comfort him and be there for him and they were worried he might end his life for good.

But he didn't because he didn't want to leave his friends at all and even though it was tough he had to move on in life.

And well he did make it work but he knew he couldn't see his parents ever again and he really didn't want this and he even knew they were there for him just like his friends were.

But sadly his relationship with them fell apart after the school that he was suppose to be at rejected him because they weren't ready for him.

And that was when their relationship fell apart because his Dad knew him being in the Hundred Acre Woods was a bad idea after all and really he should've known better from him.

As for his Mom well she wasn't sure if he was truly his son because since he won't be able to go to school like a normal person then maybe he doesn't matter at all.

So yeah in a way their relationship ever since then has fallen apart and not even Therapy is enough to heal this already damaged relationship.

Now he did thought life was going to be just like that for him well it would be until he finds something that would change everything for him and his friends forever.


	4. Chapter 4

A Mysterious Lamp

It all began when one day while Christopher Robin was on a walk he then notices something quite strange: a golden lamp and he didn't know much about it.

So he decided to show his friends what it is and hopefully they would have an answer what it really it.

But even they didn't know about it either because really they didn't know it was a golden lamp and really it became a mystery for them.

And they wanted to know what was in the lamp so Christopher rubbed on it and what came next would change their lives forever.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's Genie

As he rubbed it something did come out of it and they couldn't believe a Genie was actually in the lamp and they were speechless.

Just then Genie who was finally out of the lamp then looked around and said "wow does it feel good to be out of that lamp and oh my where am I now?"

"Why you're in the Hundred Acre Woods mr. Genie." Christopher then said to him

"Ok and who are you?" he then asked

"I'm Christopher Robin." he then replied

"Oh Christopher huh well it was very nice of you to get me out of my lamp and man you got quite a big home to live in and that's saying a lot you know coming from me." he then said

"Yes sir I do live here and well my parents are gone and I sadly have no one else but my friends." he then said to him

'Oh i'm sorry to hear that and I could tell you need some help but not to worry i'll go find the help you and your friends will need and believe me kid the best is yet to come." he then said to him

And so off he went to go find the help Christopher and his friends needed.


	6. Chapter 6

Help Is On The Way

As he and his friends were waiting they were hoping Genie was right because yes they just weren't sure if this was going to work or not.

But Christopher Robin then knew he had to have a chat with his friends about what had happened before the car wreck because he was tired of hiding it from them.

And they were able to hear what he went through and they were also so patient with him because he would always be there for them so now it was their turn to be there for him.

Of course Christopher was always thankful for having them as his friends because without them he would be nothing without.

Just then Genie finally comes back and when they saw who called for help they couldn't believe it because they thought it was a dream but really it wasn't.


	7. Chapter 7

Who Came To Help

Now as for who was able to help Christopher Robin were fellow Disney characters and not much is known who was there but they were able to help them out.

And it was because since Genie told them about what had happened to him they then knew he needed their help more than ever and they also knew their help would help them so much.

So they did and boy it was quite amazing to say the least and they were glad to help them out because they believe it was the right thing to do.

And when their time was done Christopher Robin and his friends were glad because they knew help was coming to them but they didn't know it yet back then.


	8. Chapter 8

Genie Leaves

"Well kid are you going to be okay?" he then asks him

"Yes we'll be alright and really thank you Genie for everything." he then replied to him

'My pleasure and really thank you for letting me and the others for helping you and your friends." he then said to them

And so Genie left and as for Christopher and his friends well they're going to be okay now that help came to them.

Oh and as for what would come next for them well it would also change their lives forever.


	9. Chapter 9

What Would Come Next For Them

Now as for what would come next for them well they would eventually come to the Spirit Verse and would call it their new home.

Then of course Magna Wolf would become his Case Manager and she would then call you know who and he then calls his friends over to help them out.

And then Mallory Blucoon and Inktail would then move in to live with them and the rest as they say is history.

THE END.


End file.
